<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me something sweet by starkboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886870">give me something sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi'>starkboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kisses, M/M, Mushy, POV Steve Rogers, Stony Loves Steve 2020, soft steve hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:52:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves baking on his days off, there's just a missing ingredient that's been on his mind lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stony Loves Steve 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me something sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts">starksnack</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>emphasis on the mushy tag here, thank you to my giftee for such good prompts! </p><p>and a big thank you to my beta gf, whom these words would not exist without.</p><p>i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Steve frowns, reading the ingredients list one more time, finger tracing the text just in case his eyes are deceiving him. He hums unhappily once he realizes what he’s looking for is indeed not listed. </p><p>“How do you make banana muffins without adding cinnamon?” </p><p>Natasha snorts from across the kitchen island, “You add cinnamon to <em>everything </em>Steve, why let this recipe stop you now.” </p><p>She has a point, so Steve turns back to the spice cabinet to root around for the bottle of organic cinnamon hiding behind way too many containers of garlic salt. He unscrews the shiny metal lid, and dumps a tablespoon in to the flour, baking powder, and salt mixture waiting for him. The familiar spicy scent wafts up from the bowl when he whisks it all together, satisfied smile now fixed on his face instead of the earlier frown. </p><p>Steve loves baking on his days off, it’s calming to him, the order of operations is clear; gather the ingredients, measure them out, pop it into the oven, and watch something he created all by himself come to a sweet fruition. It also helps that he’s usually alone when he bakes or just in comfortable silence with Natasha while she has her midday tea, his favorite songs playing softly in the background.  </p><p>He’s scooped the batter into the muffin tins now, checking again to make sure they all got the same amount for uniformities sake, before using his thumb and index finger to sprinkle some sugar lightly over every muffin, the extra coating giving it that caramelized and crispy exterior he adores. </p><p>Once they’re safely slid into the oven, Steve gets to work on washing the dishes, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to his elbows, and the apron covered in flour from an earlier accident still tied securely around his waist. </p><p>The excitement of getting to see everyone’s reactions later when they dig into the warm muffins is already bubbling, but the one person he really wants to see enjoy one hasn’t been seen since a quick sleepy morning kiss goodbye. And if Steve is being completely honest with himself, maybe these muffins are being used as bait to get his boyfriend to come out of his lair soon, but no one can blame him for that. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Steve’s pulled out of his dreams later in the night when a warm hand slides around his middle, and prickly stubble tickles his bare shoulder.  </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you baby.” </p><p>Blinking the sleepy fog away from his vision, Steve turns around to properly greet the face he’s been missing all day.  </p><p>Tony looks tired, eye’s watery and low like he’s fighting to keep them open, his hair is a mess, but it usually is by this time, Steve’s heart clenches at the sight. He reaches a finger up to trace the red spot on Tony’s cheek where he must have had the knuckles of his hand resting on it for far too long.  </p><p>“I’ve missed you, Tony.” </p><p>And god, Steve really has, their lives are always busy, and no one on the team ever has the time to really catch their breath, but on his rare days off, the hurt of missing Tony and wanting to spend as much time as he can with him is particularly frustrating and painful. Steve yearns for more time with him, wants it more than he knows how to put into words. </p><p>Tony smiles sweetly at the words, “I definitely missed you more.” </p><p>His voice has gone raspy tired, most likely the full exhaustion of the day finally hitting that constantly whirring mind of his.  </p><p>“Don’t argue now, what kind of hello is this, I think I've more than earned a kiss or two.” </p><p>Tony scoots closer, reaching forward to run his fingers through the short hair at the back of Steve’s head, “Now I can’t argue with that,” he murmurs softly, before leaning forward and pushing his lips against Steve’s. </p><p>Steve feels his shoulders relax even more, their lips clicking softly when Steve pulls away for a moment to wet his lips. It’s then that the faint hint of spice catches on his taste buds, and he can’t stop the silly smile from growing across his features. </p><p>“Did you like them?” Steve asks, not giving Tony a chance to answer before he’s kissing him again, deeper, chasing more of his hard day’s work on Tony’s tongue. </p><p>“I’d be a fool not to, best I've ever had,” Tony breathes, gently nuzzling Steve’s nose with his. </p><p>The warm sensation spreading its way down Steve’s spine and out to the tip of every one of his fingers can only be described as complete content. He can feel his own cheeks tinting pink from the blush Tony never fails to pull out of him.  </p><p>Just when he’s about to try to sneak in another quick kiss, Tony’s jaw cracks from the force of his yawn, and Steve knows that putting Tony to bed immediately is what needs to be done, even if he greedily wants more time with the man he's ridiculously in love with.  </p><p>“Let’s get some rest now Tony,” Steve says soothingly, before he begins to make work on helping Tony out of his day clothes and into a softer set of pajamas. He then sends Tony off into the bathroom to finish his night routine, while Steve pulls down both sides of the sheets, their shared bed now ready to house both of them for the rest of the night. </p><p>By the time Tony slips back into place behind Steve, the wave of sleepiness is already hitting Steve’s mind again, the last thing he senses before falling asleep entirely, is Tony smoothing his hand across Steve’s stomach, and the sound of something a lot like “I love you” whispered against his shoulder. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s a week later and Steve’s just tied his apron around his waist when he hears the padding of bare feet coming from behind him.  </p><p>“What’re we baking up today, boss?” </p><p>Steve turns around to see Tony haphazardly rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his arms, then noticing the mischievous glint to Tony’s eyes when they meet his. He has to bite down on the dumb crooked smile that’s fighting its way through onto his face. </p><p>Instead he laughs, and tips his head down shyly, “I was thinking of going simple today, how do chocolate chip cookies sound to you?” </p><p>Tony’s face lights up, “That sounds perfect to me,” he replies happily, already pulling out every bowl and utensil he finds that looks like it even remotely pertains to baking. Steve watches on in silence for a moment, his heart blazing warm in his chest with all of those tender emotions again, Tony always knows just what he needs. </p><p>The next half hour is spent batting away Tony’s surprisingly quick hands from eating too much raw dough, and once again dealing with a mishap of some billowing flour covering Steve’s apron and Tony’s once black t-shirt, before their cookies are securely baking in the oven.  </p><p>Steve’s cheeks ache from the endless smiling, and there’s still a lingering cramp in his side from the force of his laughter when Tony leaned in too closely while the butter and sugar were creaming together, not at all expecting to get hit in the face with some projectile butter. </p><p>It’s not how his usual quiet day’s off baking look like, but it’s the most memorable one he’s had in a while. Steve likes his routine, but having Tony there as his secret ingredient to always keep him on his toes and introduce him to the art of spontaneity and chaos, it makes all the time spent apart feel worth it.  </p><p>The cookies are cooling down now, but Tony is seconds away from asking Steve for a third time if they can break into one yet, so Steve gazes fondly at their batch of various sized cookies, before he picks up a silly looking one that Tony definitely tried to shape into something but ended up failing spectacularly.  </p><p>He offers it out to Tony who quickly splits it in half, a couple gooey chocolate strings pulling away from the piece still in Steve’s hand. Tony has no hesitation in shoving it into his mouth, chewing blissfully. </p><p>“Steve, baby, I’ll marry you right now if you make me these for the rest of our lives.” </p><p>It’s something Steve’s heard <em> a lot </em>, but the serious look on Tony’s face still makes his heart stop for a second. The idea of a life spent with Tony, laughing, and kissing, and spending the rest of forever in love. Steve’s more than okay with that. </p><p>Tony doesn’t wait for his reply, because he’s already tip toeing to catch Steve’s lips in a chocolate sweetened kiss. </p><p>Steve pulls back up once Tony let’s go of the hold on his shoulders, and he hums thoughtfully, feigning like he’s considering the prospect. </p><p>“Definitely need more cinnamon next time, but of course Tony, for the rest of our lives.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate any and all feedback, thank you sls for another great fic exchange.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>